


Ficlet 1

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: This is how Dean handles Aidan when he’s stressed out





	Ficlet 1

This is how Dean handles Aidan when he’s stressed out.

It’s finals week. Not only is Dean crazy busy but Aidan is all tightly wound and stressed out. Every day he’s getting more and more tense until finally, after the fourth day in a row that Aidan is in his office bitching, Dean locks the door, pushes him down on the desk, and unwinds him. Because he knows exactly what Aidan likes best when he’s that keyed up. Getting pushed down on top of the papers Dean is grading and getting fucked until he can’t remember his own name. Aidan’s fist is in his mouth to muffle his moans and Dean isn’t even trying to be gentle or quiet.

And yes, ok, because of Aidan, Dean keeps lube in the office. ONLY because of Aidan. It also happens to be Aidan’s research he was looking over at the time and when Aidan is cleaning up and he grabs it, he just stares at Dean incredulously.

“Did we just have sex on my research?”

Dean sort of grins, “…Yes…I told you I was in the middle of something important but, I don’t know,” he looks down, avoiding Aidan’s eyes, “you became more important. But seriously,” he said, taking on his serious tone. “I need to finish reading the latest draft of your proposal or the rest of your committee will have a fit.”

“But it’s good, right?”

Dean sighs, “Yes it’s good, I’m just being overly critical because I’m your advisor and I want you to push yourself.”

Aidan pulls at Dean’s tie, which has rapidly become Dean’s favorite part of wearing one. “I like it when you go hard on me,” he says with a sly grin.

“Aidan…” Dean groans and nudges at him, “Seriously I need to concentrate or it won’t get done in time.”

Dean shouldn’t try and lecture when he’s hanging out of his slacks and disheveled because Aidan retains nothing. Instead, he pouts a little, but it’s just show and they both know it. “Fine. It’s not fair though. You know how much I love your stern professor voice. Makes me want to get on my knees and call you ‘sir’.”

Dean’s ears turn red and he gives Aidan a look over his newly retrieved glasses. “Yes, well while that has merit, it’s not getting you a degree.”

And later, they both know that after Aidan turns in his proposal, Dean will totally reward him for his long, hard work. Maybe he’ll do something special. Maybe he’ll tie Aidan up.

Dean will smile darkly as a fits Aidan with the restraints. “You’ve been working so hard the last few weeks. Why don’t you let me take care of everything?”

Maybe there will be toys involved. A long, thin vibrator that curves just enough to hit Aidan’s prostate, make him writhe and arc up off the bed. But Dean wouldn’t let him come from that, just takes him to the edge and then remove the toy. The key is finding one that’s not too thick so that Aidan still feels the delicious stretch around Dean when he slicks his cock and pushes all the way inside.

And that’s how Dean handles Aidan when he’s stressed out.


End file.
